


Attends-moi

by Willia



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, Immortal
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willia/pseuds/Willia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Harkness meurt. Souvent. Mais que lui arrive-t-il, entre le moment où sa vie lui est volée, et celui où il se réveille ? Que voit-il ? Que sent-il ? Qu'entend-il ? [spoiler free ; un peu de Janto, mais surtout axé sur Harkness]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attends-moi

Jack Harkness court. Il fuit, ou bien il poursuit, c'est vous qui voyez. Il court, et son souffle lui échappe. Il a beau être habitué aux parties de chasse, il commence à fatiguer. Ses jambes se font douloureuses. Sa proie bifurque, et s'engage sur une route un peu plus fréquentée. Jack jure, et puis pivote sur sa jambe droite. Il repart de plus belle. Inspiration, expiration. Son cœur bat dans ses tympans, sur ses tempes, dans son ventre. Le monde extérieur se tait. Il n'y a plus que les battements de son cœur, sa respiration qu'il tente de maintenir régulière, et le crissement de ses bottes sur le goudron. Il ne court presque plus : il vole. Sa proie se retourne un bref instant, et Jack peut apercevoir sous la lumière jaunâtre des lampadaires ses crocs acérés. Il la voit grogner, mais ne l'entend même pas. Sans ralentir, il attrape à sa ceinture une seringue de sédatif. La distance entre sa proie et lui se rétrécit. Il prépare son bras, ajuste l'angle de son poignet. Il s'apprête à frapper. Plus que cinq mètres, quatre mètres, trois mètres... Il tire un peu plus sur ses jambes, allonge ses foulés. Il ne voit plus que la silhouette du Weevil qui se rapproche. Deux mètres, un mètre...

Bam.

Jack n'a pas eu le temps de planter sa seringue dans le corps de sa proie. Un second Weevil a surgit d'une ruelle où il était planqué. Il a sentit la chair, la sueur, le sang ; et il s'est jeté sur la silhouette. Il atterrit sur Jack. Celui-ci n'a pas le temps de réagir, que des crocs se plantent dans son cou. Il suffoque. Dans un geste déjà raidit par la faiblesse, il plante sa seringue dans l'abdomen de l'alien. Il voit l'autre se sauver dans une ruelle, de sa démarche animale. Jack repousse le corps de son assaillant sur le côté, le laissant s'affaisser, inconscient. Il porte sa main à son cou. La blessure est trop profonde. Ses capacités de régénération ne suffiront pas. Il va mourir, une fois de plus. Il laisse tomber sa main ensanglantée. Déjà sa vue se brouille. Il entend des pas précipités à sa gauche. Quatre personnes. Il entend un cri horrifié, perçoit un soupir douloureux, imagine un air un peu las. Il n'entend rien quand à la quatrième personne. Ianto. Il se jette sur son corps, fait signe aux autres de continuer. Jack sent des mains tremblantes toucher sa blessure, en constater la gravité. Une main se glisse derrière sa nuque, l'autre soulève le haut de son corps. Jack aimerait bien l'aider, mais déjà ses muscles ne répondent plus. Il se concentre pour ne pas céder à la douleur que lui impose sa blessure. Il déteste mourir à cause d'un Weevil. Il y a tellement plus noble, que se faire déchiqueter par un alien primitif ! Son regard croise deux yeux bleus. Il sont un peu flous, et Jack ne sait pas si c'est juste dû à sa propre faiblesse, ou si Ianto pleure. Il esquisse un sourire.

\- Attends-moi... il murmure.

Et il entend, tandis que ses yeux deviennent aveugles, un faible :

\- Toujours.

Il se sent glisser des bras de son amant. Il sait que ce n'est qu'une impression. Il sait que Ianto le tient, et qu'il ne le lâchera pas. Il serre les dents, prend une dernière inspiration. Il n'est pas prêt pour se qui va suivre. Il n'est jamais prêt. Il ne s'y fera jamais. Il expire.

Jack glisse dans le noir. Toutes les sensations qu'il observait un instant avant disparaissent. Il prie pour retrouver les bras de Ianto, et la douleur de sa blessure, et le sang chaud le long de son cou ; car c'est ce qui faisait de lui un être vivant. Au lieu de ça, le voilà debout dans le noir. Il ne ressent que le vide, par tous ses pores, par tous ses sens. Il n'entend que le silence. Il ne voit que le noir. Il ne touche rien, ne sent rien, ne goûte rien. Le goût du sang dans sa bouche n'est plus qu'un souvenir ; et bientôt le souvenir disparaît lui aussi. Plus rien ne rattache Jack à la réalité. Il ne sent même pas le sol sous ses pieds. Il ferme les yeux, gémit sans même que le son atteigne ses oreilles. Il avait toujours dit, à tous ceux qui lui avaient demandé, qu'il ne ressentait rien entre le moment où il mourrait, et celui où il revenait à la vie. Tout le monde l'avait compris comme Jack voulait qu'ils le comprennent : il était inconscient. Mais le Capitaine n'est pas inconscient. C'est juste qu'il ne ressent plus rien, quand il est mort. Plus rien du tout. Il inspire une grande goulée d'air. Un frisson parcoure tout son corps, de la base de la nuque à ses reins. Il prie pour revenir à la vie, et vite. Il ne veut pas rester trop longtemps ici, sans quoi il craquerait. Il inspire à nouveau. Il ne sent même pas l'air qui s'engouffre dans ses poumons. Est-il froid, chaud ? Est-il empoisonné, délicieux ? Il passe sa mains droite devant ses yeux aveugles. Il craque. Il finit presque toujours pas craquer. Jack hurle de toute la force de ses poumons. Il ne s'entend même pas. Et il continue de hurler, hurler alors qu'il n'a même plus d'air, mais on s'en fiche, pas vrai ? On n'a pas besoin d'air, quand on est mort. Jack n'a même pas mal aux cordes vocales. Il plante ses ongles pourtant courts dans ses paumes, tentant de ressentir quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais rien ne vient. Ses mains tremblent. Il se baisse, cherche le sol du bout des doigts. Il n'y a rien. Alors il reste accroupi, prend sa tête entre ses mains, et sanglote. Il sait qu'il pleure, mais ne l'entend pas. Il sait que des larmes coulent sur ses joues, mais il ne les sent pas. Ni sur son visage, ni sur ses paumes. A vrai dire, il ne sent même pas ses mains sur son visage. Alors il se résout à rester là, et à attendre qu'une quelconque divinité daigne le sortir de cet enfer.

Douleur dans son cou. Son cœur palpite, affolé. Quelque chose ne va pas. Il enregistre tout ce qu'il peut ressentir, en un instant. Les mains de Ianto qui le soutiennent. Sa jambe droite l'élance, il doit s'être fait griffé pendant qu'il se débattait. Ses bras pendent sur le goudron glacé. Sa tête est soutenue contre le torse aux respirations saccadées de Ianto. Jack comprend ce qui ne va pas. Il ne respire pas. A peine cette conclusion tirée, il se sent compte que ses poumons sont vides ; non, pas vides ! Douloureux, comme s'ils n'avaient pas servis depuis une éternité. Il sait que la première goulée d'air va lui déchirer les poumons, mais il doit pourtant la prendre. Et il le fait. Il a l'impression que ses poumons ne seront jamais pleins. Son inspiration n'en finit pas. Ses poumons le brûlent, ou bien ils sont glacés. Il suffoque, puis tousse. Ianto le serre contre lui, soulagé. Jack reprend son souffle par saccades. Sa trachée lui semble remplie d'acide.

\- Tu m'as attendu... constata-t-il.

Ianto ne répond pas. Il n'en a pas la force. Jack, lui, sait que le Gallois l'attendra toujours. Mais il a toujours peur qu'une fois, il se réveille et que son amant ne soit pas en train de le soutenir. Que ses mains un peu tremblantes ne soient pas sous sa nuque, ni ses yeux inquiets sur lui. Que la bataille l'ai fauché, et que le Capitaine n'ait pas été là pour mourir à sa place. Il a aussi peur de se réveiller, et de se souvenir que Ianto est mort il y a des siècles, qu'il l'avait juste oublié. Il respire l'odeur de son amant. Se soulève pour capturer ses lèvres. Une fois qu'il s'est assuré que tous ses sens fonctionnaient, il se relève en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de brun. Il essuie son visage sali, sent la blessure à son cou se refermer. Il prend Ianto dans ses bras. Déplace ses pieds, s'assurant que le sol est bien là. Plante ses ongles dans sa paume. Plonge ses yeux dans l'azur de ceux de Ianto. Puis il prend appui sur le sol qu'il est si heureux de retrouver, et s'élance à nouveau dans les rues sombres de Cardiff, son amant sur ses pas. Son cœur se remet lentement à frapper ses tympans. Il accélère le rythme, et s'efforce d'enregistrer toute les sensations qui le frappent. Il veut se souvenir de tout, pour la prochaine fois où il mourra ; quoique dans les bras de Ianto, sa mort soit moins insupportable...


End file.
